Into The Box
by roxan1930
Summary: As Tanjiro and Zenitsu discuss how Nezuko's power to grow and shrink is handy when it comes to getting in her box, Inosuke decides to show how easy it is to fit in there, even when not the size of a kid


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimetsu no Yaiba**

**Into The Box**

"There we go! You can come out now, Nezuko!" Tanjiro called out to his younger demon sister after he placed her box on the floor in the room of the Wisteria House they had just arrived in.

No sooner than he said that the door opened and Nezuko came crawling out in her tiny child-like form.

"Ahhh, I'll never get tired of seeing Nezuko-chan being so cute~!" Zenitsu swooned like always at the girl who just blinked back at him before growing to her normal size.

"Then again, like this you can truly appreciate her beauty even more!" the blond didn't stop and kept fanboy-ing.

"Yeah and the fact Nezuko can change size is pretty handy considering she otherwise probably wouldn't fit in this box." Tanjiro just said as he gave the box a light pat.

"Huh? You really think she wouldn't fit normally?" Inosuke asked as he cocked his head, his mask's bulging blue eyes staring the the older Kamado.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's a pretty small box." Tanjiro answered as he looked it up and down.

"Ha!" Inosuke barked out.

"That stupid thing is nothing! Let the great Lord Inosuke show his underlings how to really fit into tight spaces!" he laughed mightily and without waiting for an answer he charged, straight past the other three from which two gave startled yelps and launched himself into the box.

Thanks to his amazing flexibility he was able to easily fold his body in the perfect way so no part of him was in the way of the other and when he was done he easily fit inside with even some room to spare.

"Hahaha! How about this?!" he asked in victory.

"Whoa! That's amazing, Inosuke!" Tanjiro complimented right away.

"Doesn't that hurt at all? Seriously, what are your bones made of?" Zenitsu murmured as he stared at the scene, more disturbed than impressed.

"Only weaklings would get hurt from just this!" Inosuke boasted before looking as Nezuko.

"You getting this, Mizuno?" he asked, ignoring the other boys yelling "Her name's _Nezuko_!" at him.

"Hmmm~!" Nezuko hummed as she held up her fists, something they had learned to mean she was determined about something.

Before anyone could figure out what she was thinking she suddenly shrunk again and leaped into the box too, right against Inosuke who couldn't help but let out a startled cry along with the other two.

Thanks to the girl's force the box toppled over and she managed to wiggle her legs in before the little door slammed shut behind her.

Then it was silent, leaving Tanjiro and Zenitsu alone in the room staring at the closed box in shock.

"W-what just happened?" Zenitsu asked.

"I-I have no idea." Tanjiro answered.

They then both jumped when the box started shaking and somehow ended up flipping right-side-up again.

Then the door opened revealing Inosuke and Nezuko awkwardly smushed together.

Inosuke however didn't sound displeased at all.

"Atta girl! You just managed to get in here even while I am taking up way more then you normally need! Just keep this up!" he praised the demon-girl who gave another determined hum along with a nod.

"Alright then... So how about you two get out of there for now and-" Tanjiro stopped his suggestion upon noticing electricity crackling in the air.

Turning to his left he yelped upon seeing that Zenitsu was once again going into one of his furiously jealous attacks.

"YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING WORTHLESS PIG! HOW DARE YOU BE SO CLOSE TO NEZUKO-CHAN?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! DIIIIEEEE!" he roared and Tanjiro had to tackle him to prevent him from trying to attack Inosuke.

As the other two wrestled and argued Inosuke and Nezuko climbed out of the box and stood up where Inosuke pulled his mask from his head and plopped it over Nezuko's own.

"Here you can wear my mask for tonight as a reward for fitting in that box with me." he told her, earning a happy hug around his legs from the girl.

This made Zenitsu even more hysteric but they just ignored him as they figured Tanjiro had it under control.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading! Please review, fav and read my other work too!**


End file.
